


please leave a message after the beep

by matchaamochii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: null
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	please leave a message after the beep

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Implied Kidnapping and Abuse  
> Implied Depression  
> Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts
> 
> writing angst is a coping mechanism ok-  
> dw i wasnt kidnapped or abused. the last two tho-

_ “First name and last name, please.” _

_ “Kenma Kozume” _

  
  
  


-

_ There were some days Yamaguchi would rather be asleep. _

_ There were some days Sugawara would rather not exist. _

_ There were some days Kenma would rather be lost and free. _

_ Koushi Sugawara, living the teenage dream. Vice-captain of the volleyball team, charismatic, and oh so happy.  _

_ Kenma aspired to be like Koushi. Free to do whatever he wanted. _

_ Tadashi aspired to not be there at all. Though, he aspired to be like Kenma too. Have real friends. _

_ The hard truth was that Koushi Sugawara was not free. Kenma may have friends, but he accidentally pushes them away. And Tadashi. Tadashi will  never be perfect. _

_ - _

_ “Hey, This is Sugawara, thanks for everything.” _

_ Beep! _

_ - _

_ I’m trapped. Walls cage around me. I can't run, he’s there, Oikawa’s there too.  _

_ “Runaway” Oikawa had said. Oikawa left into a room with him. I was left alone, in a waiting room. Cries of terror. I'm stuck. Oikawa’s stuck. Two teenage dreams, feeling a hard reality. _

_ Sometimes, I would talk with Oikawa. _

_ “I remember crying in the mud. He lifted out his hand, he helped me up.” _

_ “Do you like him?” _

_ “No. I would rather die than be here.” _

_ The words itched at my throat. ‘Then why are you here?’ That’s insensitive. Though it’s a question I asked myself every day. _

_ “Yeah, me too.” _

_ “Then let’s escape together.” _

_ “Together.” _

_ Let's run away from our problems, lets leave. The thought was perfect. We pack our bags and leave. _


End file.
